


Fang You Very Much

by alkjira



Series: Bite Me [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Crack, M/M, Not Very Graphic Blood Drinking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira/pseuds/alkjira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the sequel to Fang-fucking-tastic Kíli is still a vampire, Nori continues to make less than perfectly logical life choices, and there's some smut. (And the author continues to pick excellent titles, obviously)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fang You Very Much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WytchDr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WytchDr/gifts).



> As requested :)

Nori snickered as the thought occurred to him but the sound turned into a moan when Kíli did something unbelievably amazing with his tongue. 

"Is it offensive if I tell you - oh yes-." Nori tried to buck his hip upwards but found he couldn't move them even an inch. Kíli’s arm, resting over Nori’s sternum, held him down effortlessly. That probably shouldn’t get a thrill to run down Nori’s spine, but who cared.  
  
"Offensive, if- if I tell you that- that vampires are apparently very good at, m’yeah, sucking?"

Kíli made a small noise around his mouthful of Nori's cock and then pulled away. 

"You are weird," he stated, licking puffy lips that probably should be reddened by now but wasn't. "And you talk a lot."

"Does it bother you?"

Kíli shook his head and licked his lips again as his thumb stroked along the underside of Nori's cock. It showed its appreciation by turning a little harder still and Nori told himself that begging wasn't to be done the first time you slept with someone. Some things had to be saved for a second go.

"I kinda like it.” Kíli smiled. “I like you."

Nori knew that he should feel uncomfortable with the look in those brown eyes. It was much too fond, much too soon but for some reason he didn't mind. Not that much anyway. And it wasn't only because Kíli was gorgeous. And talented with blowjobs. And a good kisser. 

No really. There were loads of people like that in the world. Arguably not that many who could turn into a wolf and sucked blood (or so he claimed) in addition to cock, but there was something else too. Something... Something Kíli. Oh fuck.

"As for the sucking-" Kíli shrugged. "No gag reflex and no need to breathe. Winning concept."

"Doesn't explain how you do that thing with your tongue," Nori murmured and reached out to brush his fingers down Kíli's arm. If he was going to have sappy thoughts he might as well get handsy. "Also, no need to breathe? I've seen you breathe. Felt it even." 

Kíli leaned in and blow across the head of Nori's cock. He smirked smugly when Nori cursed and squirmed.

"I _can_ breathe, I don’t need to. But can't talk without air to make the things vibrate and stuff."

"Oh shut up," Kíli added when Nori snorted. "I wasn't very good at biology. Anatomy. Whatever."

"Could have fooled me,” Nori said and nodded down at their naked bodies.

Kíli grinned, even though the joke wasn't very good. And Nori, with a cock so hard he was aching for it, grinned back.

Fuck it. Hell, if there was a guy to get a stupid crush on, why not the vampire? Seemed to make sense. And if something actually came (heh) of this Dori would probably faint, and that would be amusing.

He would be all smiles and fluttering hands at first, because Kíli did look like  _such_  a nice boy, and Dori had always wanted Nori to being home a nice boy. Which was perhaps one of the reasons why-

Nori cursed beneath his breath when Kíli's hand squeezed the base of his cock at the same time as he bent his head and licked a broad stripe up the side of it. He looked up at Nori, and the pretty pout from before had returned. 

"I'm feeling ignored."

"Can't have that," Nori murmured. "Come up here, I'd like to kiss you."

Because that pout might as well have screamed ‘kiss me’, and Nori was a good listener.

Kíli was broad over the shoulders and had nice big (if slightly cool) hands, and a very decent amount of hard muscle, but he strangely wasn't very heavy as he crawled on top of Nori. This did not make much sense, and if Nori hadn't been somewhat occupied already he would have loved to investigate it further. But for the moment he was happy enough to wrap his arms around those strong shoulders and his legs around sturdy hips and arch up against him.

"Do you want to fuck me?" Nori paused. "Wait.  _Can_  you fuck me?"

He'd noticed before that Kíli hadn't been hard, and there was nothing hard pressing against his stomach now either and Nori tried not to take it personally. While Kíli had looked like he enjoyed sucking dick maybe it didn't get him hot? Or maybe having shy fangs also translated into having a shy dick? Not a problem, they were not in the alley any longer so they had time.

Kíli licked his lips  _again_  and Nori tried his best not to get distracted a second time.

"When- if I'll get some of your blood I can shag you after that. If you want.” Kíli hesitated. “You might be too sensitive. When I bite, and-" The young man squirmed and glanced away.

"Suck my blood?" Nori smirked and pulled slightly on a lock of dark hair. "C’mon. You said it before just fine. First rule, kid, you don't get to play if you can't name the game."

"Annoying the guy who was in the middle of blowing you a minute ago?" Kíli mused. "And annoying a vampire. Bold moves, dude."

"I think you were sucking me actually," Nori said and grinned up at Kíli. "So what are you saying will happen when you  _suck_  me?"

"You'll come," Kíli explained. "And come hard. Most tend to think they're done after that. And that's totally okay," he added earnestly. Much too earnestly for someone stark naked. "I promise."

"The fuck it is," Nori said as a frown settled on his face. "You get them off and they continue on their merry way?"

"It's the deal." Kíli sighed and flopped down to lie next to Nori instead of on top of him. Raising himself up on an elbow he flattened his hand on Nori's stomach and walked his fingers down the trail of rust red hair leading down to his crotch.  "I can take care of myself."

"Doesn't mean you should have to."

"Say that again after I've turned your brain into mush," Kíli said and wrapped his hand around Nori’s cock. His smirk turned into a small frown. "Not literally of course. I wouldn't do that."

"But you _could_ do that?" Nori arched an eyebrow. "How strong are you?”

“I don’t know,” Kíli shrugged one shoulder. “But I can sorta lift a car?”  
  
 _Oh_.  
  
Nori's erection had become a little less interested as they'd talked, but being the shallow stupid thing that it was, it perked up again at the image of Kíli carelessly picking up an SUV. Muscles bulging and-  
Wait.  
  
“Sort of?” Nori asked.  
  
“Well it’s hard to get a proper grip on it.” Kíli tightened his grip just slightly. “Speaking about hard… I think I was in the middle of something. And I’d like to get back to it.”  
  
Nori relaxed into the bed and put his hands beneath his head. “Be my guest then. But don’t you want to suck my blood?”  
  
“Later,” Kíli said, somewhat distractedly as he slid down the bed. He licked the head of Nori’s cock clean of pre-come with small kittenish teases of his tongue. “You can come in my mouth now, you’ll come again later anyway.”  
  
“Sure of yourself are you?”  
  
The look he got in response was terribly, terribly smug but considering that his cock was suddenly in Kíli’s throat Nori was not about to argue. Eyes half-lidded and dark Kíli winked at Nori before humming. Then the bastard pressed his hands against Nori's hips as he slowly bobbed up and down, fucking himself on Nori's dick while the redhead was unable to move. It was hot as hell. And Nori curled his fingers into the sheet and gladly gave himself up for the ride.  
  
He managed to warn Kíli when he was about to come, but it seemed that he'd meant it about Nori coming in his mouth because he didn't pull away. And when Nori cried out as he tumbled over the final edge Kíli hummed again and stroked circles onto Nori's hips with his thumbs.  
  
As Nori shivered through the delicious aftershocks of a really terrific orgasm Kíli sighed happily and licked his hand clean of a few stray drops of come.

“I like the taste,” he defended when he saw Nori’s look.

“No one _likes_ it.” The redhead managed to get his arms steady enough to hold his weight, and propping himself up with one hand he used the other to pull Kíli in for a kiss. “They just don't mind.”

Like how he didn’t mind tasting himself on Kíli’s tongue, but he’d liked Kíli’s own taste better.

“I like it,” Kíli protested.  
  
“Then your taste buds must be faulty,” Nori snorted. “Figures, since I'm guessing you like blood.”  
  
Kíli frowned as he thought about. “Actually you might have a point. Not sure if I did like it before, semen I mean. But I didn’t have as much sex before either, so I don’t know.”  
  
“So the number one tip in the handbook is to seduce people for blood?” Nori asked and stroked his hands down Kíli’s side. Not ticklish. Shame. A ticklish vampire seemed like such a delightful thing.  
  
“It’s- I-“ The frown deepened. “Drinking blood is sexual for me. It’s, I can’t describe it really. But I don’t think people are food?”  
  
“Friends, not food,” Nori drawled, Kíli ignored him.  
  
“Just after I became a vampire my brother offered to let me have some of his blood.” Kíli made a face. “Not an option.”

The part of Nori that was terribly greedy was a little disappointed.  
  
The idea of having two people as lovely as Kíli in his bed had been a pleasing one for the few moments between finding out that Kíli had a brother and the grimace at the thought of said brother in a sexual situation. Apparently not _all_ of Nori’s fantasies were about to come true all at once.  
  
“So let’s not talk about brothers,” Nori murmured and squeezed Kíli’s arse. “Maybe it’s time you show me what you got?” He tilted his head slightly to the side and arched his neck. “I have to say I’m curious if you’re as good as you think you are.”  
  
“Oh I am,” Kíli promised and leaned in to lick Nori’s neck. "You didn't like the preview? I did, you taste delicious."  
  
“What would have happened if you’d bitten me in the alley?” Nori asked. “Getting out of leather trousers are hard enough without there being a mess involved.”  
  
“I was just going to bite you a little,” Kíli defended. “Enough to get you interested. Not enough to make you come.” He paused. "I think. You're- If you'd told me not to stop I'm not sure if I could have."  
  
“Good to know," Nori purred. "And I was already interested." He petted Kíli’s right arse cheek, molding his hand to it and giving it a squeeze. “Believe me.” He snickered. “But I can imagine that some people aren’t. Isn’t it a bit risky to go about proclaiming that you're a vampire?”  
  
“Would be a little obvious anyway when I bit them.” Kíli stroked his thumb along Nori’s jaw. “And I’m not going to bite anyone without asking first anyway. Asking if I could bite them without explaining what I am would be weirder. If they’re not interested I can just leave. Harder to do that if we’re already naked in bed somewhere.”  
  
“But now you’re in bed with me,” Nori murmured. “And you're definitely naked. And I’m asking you to bite me. So are you going to?”  
  
“I want to.” Kíli swallowed. “I really, really want to.”  
  
Nori arched his neck a little more. “At your own time then.” His skin was still feeling tingly and a little too tight because of his orgasm, but it was a good feeling. Not brain turned to mush, but a brain nicely cushioned with cotton.  
  
And he was very much liking having so much lovely skin to pet and stroke. On the telly vampires never seemed to have much body hair, but Kíli was kind enough not to follow that stereotype and Nori made a small contented noise as he ran his hands through the crisp curls on Kíli’s chest. Pretty. And running his hands over Kíli's back didn't give any indication that he could manage to lift a car, but even so there was plenty of nice hard muscle to explore.  
  
Just like when they’d been in the alley Kíli started by kissing the sensitive skin of Nori’s neck, but unlike in the alley the kisses didn’t get less intense and taper out. Instead they got longer, a little nibbly, and then-  
  
“Oh bloody fucking hell,” Nori groaned as a wave of pleasure crashed over him after a moment’s stinging pain that'd lit every nerve in his body on fire. “How- how are you even doing that?”  
  
Kíli obviously couldn’t answer, but Nori felt him smile against his neck.  
  
“You have the right to feel smug,” Nori moaned and arched up against him. “Fucking hell.”  
  
It was like getting fucked and fucking and something else at the same time. He was taken and taking and giving and every nerve in his body was vibrating.  
  
Nori wrapped his legs around Kíli’s hips again and oh, hello. _Now_ there was something hard and thick nudging against his stomach, brushing up against his own cock; which was surprised but very pleased about what was going on. Like the rest of Kíli his erection wasn’t as hot as Nori was used to, but that didn’t stop it from being _hot_.  
  
Apparently his ego saw no difference in getting a guy hard by doing something normal like foreplay, or by getting him hard by letting him have some blood.  
  
It was all good, and that hard-on was now all for him. Which was very much of the good.  
  
“You are going to fuck me,” Nori informed Kíli and pulled on his hair, probably a little too hard, but for some reason his muscles weren’t entirely cooperative. It was also possible he was slurring a little, but that was allowed when your spine had all but melted. And he hadn’t even come yet. Well, he’d not come a _second_ time yet.  
  
Kíli hummed softly, but it didn’t sound enough like an agreement to Nori.  
  
“You are,” he repeated. “You’re going to stick what undoubtedly is a very pretty dick in me and fuck me so good I’ll come again.  
  
When Kíli pulled away his head Nori absolutely didn’t whine. At all. Nor did he try to drag Kíli's head down again only to fail miserably.  
  
“You really do talk a lot,” he said and chuckled softly.  
  
“ _My_ mouth isn’t busy,” Nori said a bit huffily. “And neither is yours right now.”  
  
“Smooth,” Kíli nodded, but he leaned in again, the other side of Nori's neck this time, and – oh yesssssss.  
  
“You could just lift me up and drop me down on it, couldn’t you,” Nori murmured and pressed his hand to the back of Kíli’s neck. He couldn't make him stay but he could show that he heartily approved of him staying. “You'd grab my hips and make me bounce on your dick. I- oh _fuck_.”  
  
Nori’s fingers dug into Kíli’s neck as he came, his cock pulsing between them without giving any prior notice that it was about to happen. Well, happen so soon. He would have been a little disgruntled about lasting all of three minutes if it hadn’t been three amazing, incredible, minutes.  
  
“Good?” Kíli asked and licked a smear of red from his bottom lip. Nori couldn’t even be arsed to care that he was maybe supposed to feel weird or something about that seeing as it was his blood and all. Breathing hard Nori just about shuddered out of his skin as Kíli lowered his head and dragged his tongue over the side of his neck.  
  
"Brain not mush enough," Nori got out in-between trying to remember how to breathe normally and trying to remember how having limbs worked. "You're going to need - to fuck and bite me - at the same time."  
  
There was a distinct twitch against his stomach and Nori grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is apparently a thing now. And let me tell you how sad it is to discover a new pairing and realise that there are almost no fics with it. It is so saaaad.


End file.
